A Love that can last a Lifetime
by Carol-Chan
Summary: When Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forests. She tries to escape her love for Inuyasha but can she forgive and forget the moment when Inuyasha visits her 3 years later?!


Inuyasha---- A Love that can last a Lifetime...  
  
- Carol-Chan  
  
PG.13   
  
* When Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forests. She tries to escape her love for Inuyasha but can she forgive and forget the moment when Inuyasha visits her 3 years later?! *  
  
Night after Night when the moon shines to it's fullest Inuyasha turns into a human. But lately Kagome hasn't been able to spot the human Inuyasha on night's like these. That is until one night. Curiosity got the better of her. Hearing the ruffling of Inuyasha's fire-rat coat and pants leave the camp site. Kagome waited for a moment then slowly got up. Moving silently away form the sleeping Shippo. Getting up she quickly followed Inuyasha's retreating black hair through the woods.   
  
Staying a good distance away from him, so she would'nt be found. She moved among the shadows of the trees. Carefully trying to not hurt her soft feet from the jagged rocks among the woody area. Kagome finnaly saw the glowing kimino of the perfect miko. "Kikyo" mouthed Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha's stopped for a moment but soon blocked out all interuptions with him and his dead-lover. Reaching her, Kikyo snaked her hands through his silky hair. She started fiddling with the strands one by one. "I've missed you Inuyasha, i've been waiting for so long". Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha slid his arms around her slim waist. "I missed you too Kikyo, but how much more time do I have?". Kikyo reluctantly removed her hands away from his hair. "You mean you haven't gotten the jewel yet? Inuyasha, soon I will most likely dissapear from the face of the planet. The clay is dissolving away". Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes long and hard. "Don't you want us together Inuyasha? We belong together! Destiny has placed us as one".   
  
"Kikyo be patient. Kagome is one to be easily fooled but I need time to fully recieve her trust to me" replied Inuyasha directing his eyes anywhere but her's. So cold and demanding thought Inuyasha. "You love her don't you Inuyahsa?! You fell in love with my reincarnation! It was not meant to be Inuyasha! We are meant to be!". With that Kikyo rushed up to Inuyasha and caressed his face with her hands. "You love me, do you not Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned. "I...I..." but Inuyasha could not finish as Kikyo crushed her lips onto his and replied with his own share of love.   
  
Kagome silently backed away from the trees. Waterfalls of salty water escaping from her glassy eyes. Slowly and steadily she walked to the well. Falling to her knees her tears continued to run. They would not stop until she could cry no more. The moon gazed down at her heavenly. Kagome clutched onto the sleeves of her PJ's. She needed to feel warmth, the love of another. Her eyes becoming pure black. She had finnaly lost her soul and heart. Here in the feudal era. Getting up Kagome quickly got back to the camp site.   
  
As the first rays of the sun kissed her skin, Kagome nearly jumped up from her sleeping bag. Luckily the Kitsuu did not waken. Grabbing her things, Kagome placed Shippo near Kira. Spotting Inuyasha in his tree looking down at her. He bellowed, "What are you doing baka?!". Ignoring him, Kagome continued to pack and when she heeved her bagpack onto her shoulders. Inuyasha leeped down from the tree gracefully and pulled the bag away from her. "Answer my question. What are you doing?" he questioned looking into her deep black eyes. "Getting the fuck outta here." whispered Kagome harshly.   
  
Inuyasha backed away for a moment. Not once had he heard Kagome swear, it terrified him that her voice could get so icy. Kagome yanked her bag out of his tight grip. She threw it over her shoulders and walked quickly to the bones-eaters well. "Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Inuyahsa determined to figure out what was so wrong with Kagome.   
  
Grabbing her wrist tightly. Kagome slapped him. Hard on his left cheek. His automatic defense kicked in and in less then a minute Kagome was dangling off the ground. With Inuyasha's grip on her neck. He immediatly let go as he finnaly saw the terrified look in Kagome's eyes. Nearly dragging her bag. Kagome ran as fast as she could. Ripping the jewel off her neck and throwing it on the ground. She shoved her bag into the well and was about to jump when Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, please don't do this." pleaded Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes softened. At least she can savor this one moment. Placing a comforting hand on his hand. Inuyasha gently wrapped his arm around her stomach. Tears nearly escaped her eyes as Kagome tried to savor his warmth, his touch, his love. But as hard as she tried to be happy, she believed she would never have the real love, the real warmth of his heart pouring out to her.  
  
Little did she know that Inuyasha was also embracing this short moment. Grasping onto her he dared not let go of her. Ever. That was until Kikyo came walking out from the woods. Scared, He saw Kagome's head tilt toward Kikyo's direction and felt his hand being pried away from her waist. However his tight grip was nothing compared to the word that came out of her mouth. "Osawari...{sit...}". Inuyasha swear he heard her voice break into small sobs, but the wind had carried off the noise elsewhere.   
  
Falling flat on his face he heard Kikyo cry his name. "Inuyasha" . But all Inuyasha could do was watch Kagome leave through the well. A burst of light flashed and he saw the jewel glittering on the ground. Kikyo picked it up like a baby. As Inuyasha got up, Kikyo looped her arm through Inuyasha's. But Inuyasha dare not move. Afraid that if he left the spot Kagome might not come back. However Kikyo hard tug brought Inuyasha to reality. "Come Inuyasha we must tell your friend's about me taking over Kagome's place" smiled Kikyo. Inuyasha yanked his arm away from Kikyo.   
  
He stared at her wide-eyed. Then his eyes narrowed. "No one is taking over Kagome's place! No one. Not even you~" whispered Inuyasha. As Inuyasha yanked the jewel out of Kikyo's hand, he walked away from a stunned Kikyo. Staring blankly at Inuyasha's retreating back. "There love even trencends through time. Something I cannot beat even with my burden on Inuyasha's shoulders" Kikyo finnaly smiled. And with that she dissapeared through the wind. Her soul finnaly resting in piece.  
  
Kagome cried silently into her pillow. The squeking of the door indicated that her mom was coming in. "Kagome, didn't I tell you to go take a shower! You always smell like dir...Kagome? Honey, are you alright?" said her mother. "Mom, please not now, I'll take a shower in the morning" sniffed Kagome. Her body shaking violently because of her open window. Her mother closed the window and gathered Kagome in her arms. "Kagome, just tell me what happened sweetie". Kagome poured out the hatred and betrayel that was in her heart and sobbed onto her mother's shoulder. Tried and weak Kagome murmured "night" and fell asleep. While her mother gently moved her still body onto the mattress and covered her up nicely.   
  
5 long years passed. Inuyasha looked up at the stars that glared daggers at him. Looking down at his hand he saw the jewel glittering magnificently at him. But the jewel was so deadly...It killed Kikyo, had given Miroki and his family a wind-hole, Shippo's parents died, had him attatched to the tree, Sango's brother slained her whole village and family, and took away Kagome. He burst into tears, "Kagome...I wish I was with you now" unknowingly the jewel shot out a bright light and Inuyasha was brought into a strange room. The walls were a pale blue and the furniture was all different. The twin-size bed was replaced with a queen-size. And the desk was now completly filled with stacks of paper and a laptop. And the whole room size was much larger and the window was replaced. Looking outside Inuyasha jumped back. The house was so high up now. His nose smelled a stronger but familiar scent of Kagome. Inuyasha quickly hid under her bed.  
  
"I said no!!!" yelled Kagome. As she opened her apartment door. "Didn't I tell Mr.Tomoe that his cellphone prices were to high! Of coarse I did! Now tell him to lower them and maybe I can be of his help after i'm done with this year's seasons computer styles!" yelled Kagome. As she stepped into her bedroom her sixth sense kicked in. Someone was in her room and it felt to strangely familiar. Looking around she settled her breif case onto her bed. And pulled out her bun. Her long hair falling to her waist. Taking off her heels and her bussiness jacket. Inuyasha blushed at the site of her quite larger breasts now. His hands started to itch to feel the silk strands on Kagome's head.   
  
Lying down her bed she fell to sleep quickly. Giving Inuyasha the chance to get out from underneathe the bed. Moving cautiously toward Kagome. He saw her serene face. He missed it all to often. He moved his hand toward her face carresing it gently. Kagome eyes shot open and backed away from Inuyasha. "What are you doing here!". "God, can't I visit you!" yelled Inuyasha. "Visit me?! Inuyasha it's been 3 years! You call that a visit after so long! Just get out before Kikyo starts wondering where you are." yelled Kagome sitting back down on her bed. Running her fingers through her hair. She missed the feeling of Inuyasha's soft hand moving across her cheek.   
  
Staring at her longily Inuyasha did not turn away and only moved closer to her. "Please go away" cried Kagome. It still hurt after all those years. But Inuyasha continued moving toward her then sat right next to Kagome. Grasping her hand he pulled her to him in a hug. "I missed you so much, it hurt to look at Kikyo because I always saw you". "Please give me another chance Kagome" whispered Inuyasha running his hand through her long mane.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes and hugged Inuyasha back. "How can I say no..." she whispered. At that moment Kagome finnaly cried tears of happiness. After nights of pain she cried tears of joy. Pulling away Inuyasha passionetly kissed her and Kagome could only kiss the impatient Hanyou. Resting his forhead against hers to take a deep breathe he whispered. "I love you". Kagome could only smile. "I love you too". 


End file.
